


See You Later

by KazuHattori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuHattori/pseuds/KazuHattori
Summary: It's Graduation Day and KageHina say goodbye.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! ^__^
> 
> This is a birthday present for my friend Osa-chan (Twitter: @Aroosa_Nishat)  
>  She wanted KageHina Fluff and gave me the word "street". 
> 
> Big THANK YOU to my beta-reader and good friend Tima! <3
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Kazu  
>  (Twitter @KazuHattori)

Shouyou is standing with his bike on the street and looks up the hill he has been riding up and down every day for the last three years. Every morning and every evening. This will be the last time for a while.   
  
It is Graduation Day. About two hours ago he has said goodbye to all his friends and teammates. The whole situation has been very emotional, but now it is time to look into the future. Everyone will go their own new way. Yamaguchi, Yachi and Tsukishima will go to college first. Tsukishima is even considering to continue volleyball on a professional level, which makes Shouyou incredibly happy because, oh my god, he has become so damn good in the last couple of years! Shouyou can't wait to play against him one day!   
  
And Kageyama... Kageyama has already been a member of the U19 national team for a year and has already chosen a V-League Division 1 team after several teams had tried to get him. The Schweiden Adlers. Ushijima's team. A shiver runs down Shouyou's spine. What a combination. Kageyama is also a hot candidate for one of the setter positions of the Olympic team. Wow. Kageyama has really made it, huh? A grin spreads across Shouyou's face. He was SO proud of him. All his life he has prepared for all this and now he is finally at the top of Japan.   
  
Will Shouyou make it this far one day?  
Yes, he will! That's what he strongly believes! He has prepared himself so well the last years and trained so hard... One day. In a few years. When he will come back from Rio. Kageyama and he will face each other again in an official match. He can hardly wait!  
  
Shouyou's grin grows bigger and his eyes sparkle with excitement and drive.   
  


"What are you smiling for?" a familiar voice rips him from his thoughts.  
  
"Kageyama?," he asks as he turns to his friend surprisingly, "What are you doing here?"   
  
After everyone has said goodbye, Shouyou and Kageyama have stayed in the volleyball gym for a few more minutes and played some ball together one last time.   
  
_ "See you later, Kageyama."  
  
"Yeah... see you later."  _   
  
Shouyou thought this was their goodbye. For a long time. Apparently he was wrong.   
  
"I... what you told me...", Kageyama begins, visibly nervous, his eyes wandering back and forth, his arms searching for an appropriate gesture, "after Nationals... that you...lo-"   
  
Shouyou smiles understandingly. Kageyama has clearly improved in his interaction with people but he still isn't good and probably never will be. And Shouyou likes this awkward side of him.   
  
"It's okay, Kageyama," he says encouragingly, "Volleyball is your first priority. And that's something I understand very well."   
  
"But..."  
  
Shouyou sighs, extends the stand of his bicycle and goes to Kageyama, smiling. His friend has lowered his head, but he positions himself so close to him that he can look up into his eyes.   
  
"Hey Bakageyama, I'm serious, okay?" Shouyou says, "You won't hurt me."  
  
And he means what he says. Yes, there are these feelings he has for Kageyama, but it just isn't the right time for both of them. There is something more important right now, and the nice thing is, it is the same for them both.   
Maybe... ...someday when volleyball won't be the most important thing anymore... ...maybe they will talk about it again.   
  
Shouyou put on his happiest, most honest, widest grin.  
  
"Let's always do our best, okay?! And in a few years, when we're standing on the same court again, I'll beat you!"   
  
For a brief moment, Kageyama looks away ashamed, with a slight red glow on his cheeks.   
  
Then he raises his hand and buries it a little roughly into Shouyou's hair.   
  
"You better don't give up, Hinata Boke!" he says, "And make sure you cut this hair."   
  
"Aaaah!", Shouyou wails, "You should check yourself in the mirror, Hairyama!"   
  
When Kageyama takes his hand off his head, they both look at each other in silence. With the same excited, challenging, determined smile.   
  
"I won't give up," Shouyou clarifies, and reachs out his hand.   
  
"Me neither," Kageyama replies.   
  
Both shake hands firmly.   
  
After a while they let go, and with a last "See you later, Kageyama," Shouyou gets on his bike and rides away.   
  
More determined, more excited and happier than ever.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the Oneshot!
> 
> I would be very happy if you leave Kudos and write a comment.   
>  A simple "I liked it" would already make me super happy! ^__^  
>  Constructive criticism is always welcome too.
> 
> Kazu  
>  (Twitter @KazuHattori)


End file.
